


It´s because I love you

by Lurking98



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking98/pseuds/Lurking98
Summary: "I'm gonna tell him” De Sardet thought “No matter the consequences"
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay & De Sardet
Kudos: 5





	It´s because I love you

Three days have passed since De Sardet rescued her cousin from the hands of King Vinbarr, three days without sleep, three days wondering if her sweet prince will ever wake up, three slow and tortuous days trying to put her own feelings in order. Questioning herself if she could take another blow, if she could hide the love she had for her cousin, the desire and lust she had been hiding since her teen days due the blood ties they had, now gone. No blood keep her restrained her to confess her feelings and there was no one to convince her otherwise, still she had doubts.

She tried to distract herself by doing her duties as a Legate, but not of them managed to erase her worries and finally she lost her composure. “Put yourself together” she scolded herself “You must control your feelings, Constantin needs you” then, as her mentors taught her, she buried all her fears and doubts behind a mask and went to see her dearest cousin. Witch every step she took her mask seemed to waver, something that didn´t go unnoticed by her companions, yet they didn´t dare to said something.  
With fake confidence she crossed the throne room only to see his cousin standing in front a window, acting all mighty and stubborn as if he hadn´t face the death at all, to his side was Lady Morange trying to convince him to had a proper rest but he didn´t listen to her, and tired of her persistence he dismiss her off. She looked at De Sardet with exasperation and quickly ran to her side.

"He just escaped a deathly sleep and he is ready to conquer the world. Your cousin is exasperating"

De Sardet only sighed, knowing well how obstinate her cousin could be. Her soul almost left her body when she saw his cousin, scarred with the marks of the malichor and with branches growing in his golden hair, her hearth shiver with sadness, for what she could have almost lost. Awareness struck her mind like a cold wave, how many times did she need to save his life to understand? To understand that someday he might be gone forever, and he could never know how she felt, how deeply she loved him. “I´m gonna tell him” she thought “No matter the consequences”

"Are you going to scold me as well!"Constantin yelled.

"No, no, no! I´m just relived to see you´re still alive"

"Why I´m even alive?" he growled "I know what all think! They think that I´m weak! That I´m not capable enough!"

"Constantin, no one thinks that, they are just worried about you" De Sardet was concerned, did his cousin was feverish? Did he was not fully recover? Why he was acting like that?

"Don´t lie to me cousin! Why keep lying? I bet you think I'm a nuisance that all will be better if I am dead"

No one, even De Sardet herself, could have predicted her sudden action, maybe it was the lack of stress or maybe the rage taking control over her body but that will be a day De Sardet would never forget.

De Sardet walked the distance between them and slapped him, the sound of her hand hitting his face echoed across the throne room like a thunder. Constantin was shocked, never in their lives De Sardet had ever raise a hand to hit him, no matter the circumstances, even when Kurt trained them, she would rather be punished than fight against him. He raised his golden eyes to see the fury in front of him, her face was red, and her diplomatic mask was gone, as if she didn't care to have one anymore.

"How dare you?" tears falling from her whiskey eyes made him understand the weight of his words "How could you even think that? How…" and she stopped before cries could come out of her mouth.

The Legate walked away from his cousin, heading to the stairs, to his chambers, probably to cry. Fortunately for them only her companions were there to witness the sudden outburst of their friend, who always remain calm even when other wouldn´t.

"What just happened? "Constantin´s boldness was gone to be replaced by guilt.

"You fucking moron!" Kurt shouted dragging his attention "What the hell are you waiting? An invitation? Go after her!"

Constantine came back to his senses and ran after his cousin.

"What was that?" Aphra dared to talk "Should we do something?"

"No" Kurt stated – "This is not of our concern"

"But we cannot let them be like this"

"Believe me, I have known those two for a while, it´ll be better if we leave them"

Siora and Vasco began to talk merely to be stopped by Kurt.

De Sardet locked herself in the room of his cousin, tears falling from her face, her heart aching and mind tormented by his cousin words. “That's not how a diplomatic must behave” she thought in order to calm down but she didn't manage to do it, instead she felt all her emotions finally emerging of her, like an erupting volcano and she hated it. De Sardet hated the feeling of not having control of her own emotions , hated the fact she slapped his cousin and ran away throwing a tantrum, hated the way her cousin thought.

She jumped in her place when a pair of hands settled on her shoulders, she didn't dare to look, not after her outburst, she felt guilty but at the same time anger growing in her stomach, and feared that if she looked at him again she could throw a fist into his face. One of his hands grabbed her chin to look at her eyes, he wanted to apologize to her but before doing that he needed to calm her down.

"Cousin" he tempted the waters "I´m sorry, I know you do the impossible for me and I´ve been nothing but a pain to you"

"Is that what you think?" she interrupted him, making his heart shrink with her broken voice – "That I just see you as a nuisance!"

"Cousin…"

"No! Shut up! " suddenly she pushed him, pinning him into the floor, Constantine noticed the way her body was shaken yet he didn't say anything "Why you think that? Are you out of your mind? How can you not see what is in front of you? You almost died by the hands of a king," with every word she said her face went down more and more " And now you act like a know-all and swear that no one cares about you" Constantin began to sweat, now they distance between was reduced by nothing, he almost could feel the lips of his dear cousin on his "Guess what Constantin! I do care! Not because we are cousins but because I love you!

De Sardet froze, she didn't mean to say those words, at least not in an emotional rampage where her emotions were a mess, she tried to move but her body didn´t respond to her anymore. Beneath her Constantin mind was racing with a single thought “I love you”, she loved him, she just said it and he wanted to heart it one more time, no, not just one, but millions of times. With a quick but steady movement he pushed his cousin out of him and caged her in his arms, De Sardet struggled but his cousin was stronger.

"Say it again" he begged "Please"

"I love you Constantin," De Sardet surrender in her try to break free, Constantin felt a pair of hands in his chest and a strong grip "I had love you for a very long time and that you think I want you gone it really upset me"

"I´m so sorry" he kissed the top of her head "I was blinded by anger and fear, but I assure that will never happen again"

De Sardet cried again and this time Constantin let her, she needed to set free all her worries, so he hugged her even tighter and mumbled sweet words in her ears, like she always did in Serene with him when he felt nothing but despair and sadness for not been enough, but this time it was his place to comfort her. She felt safe in his arms and slowly the cried stopped only to become tiredness.

"I'm tired" De Sardet mumbled "I just want to sleep"

"Then sleep my lucky star – he replied playfully"

"I can't. I need to go back"

"Nonsense, you need to rest and if someone or something needs your attention, they can come to me " he claimed.

Giving her no time to allege Constantin lift her from the floor and softly placed her in his bed, too tired to say something De Sardet let herself be nurse by his sweet prince. With tender he took off her garments and dressed her with one of this cotton chemises, by the time he finished De Sardet was asleep. He couldn't help himself but smile at the scene, warm filled his heart.

How could be so lucky to have earned the love of his lucky star? He always believed it was a one side thing, but she had proved him wrong, all the years back he didn't said anything afraid she would drift away and now she was right there, at his fingertips. Suddenly a dark thought crossed his mind, what if this was temporary? What if someone tried to take away his lucky star away from him? What if someone killed her to hurt him? He couldn't live with that, knowing that someone would try to hurt her made him mad and he wouldn't let that happen. He would get stronger so he could protect her like she did all her life.

" Don´t worry my lucky star, I won't let anyone hurt us"

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a way lot different but this came instead. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
